Anger and Kryptonite
by FangZeronos
Summary: Lena reflects on the two times she'd seen Kara and makes a choice on letting Kara die alone or with Lena by her side.


Lena sighed as she slammed the door to the penthouse in a clearly agitated state. Not bothering with the lights, she walked through the house before stopping in her bedroom, stripping and turning on the radio to a news report.

_Supergirl was barely successful this afternoon fighting off a robot that nearly killed her. Sources in the street say the robot was firing green energy from a glowing power source in its chest, one that weakened Supergirl, but National City's hero powered through in defeating the attacker. A source with National City Police says the robot was called "Metallo", a name used to describe robots of similar origin two years ago. We'll have more on this at it develops._

"Goddamn it," Lena sighed, shaking her head. "What is Metallo doing being reused? That project and t's schematics were scrapped…" She shut off the radio before padding barefoot across the hall to the shower. It was a long day, and it wasn't helped by two interruptions from a blonde _liar_, one she wished she could wish away and never see again. She looked at herself in the mirror, noticing the bags under her eyes and the hardness they'd acquired since the Spring.

"Could always leave National City. Not leave a forwarding address, just disappear. She'll never find you then," she muttered. She looked down and back up at her reflection, turning away and moving into the shower, letting the hot water cascade over tense muscles and work-related problems. Her mind wandered back to that afternoon, when Kara, the annoying little gnat that she was, burst into the office without bothering to stop.

_Lena looked up from her computer, minimizing her VR program and standing up when she heard a commotion, seeing her office doors get thrown open by Kara Danvers. The lying blonde shut the door and turned to Lena with a smile. "Get out."_

"_Not until we talk," Kara said, holding up a bag of Big Belly Burger. "I come with a peace offering."_

_Lena rolled her eyes and sat down, pointing to the chair across the desk. "You have two minutes to tell me the truth, Ms. Danvers. Why you __**lied **__to me for so fucking long."_

_Kara bit her lip and sat down, feeling more distant from Lena then she had in a long time. She set the bag of burgers down on her bag, deciding grease stains on her own property was worse then staining anything of Lena's and making Lena's hate worse than it already was._

"_I didn't want to lie for so long," Kara said. "I wanted to tell you ten thousand times. I almost did twice. The night in the elevator when we were going to Sam's and you said "Supergirl went behind my back and used the people I care for against me. I can never trust her again." I wanted to tell you right then, open my damn shirt and let you see me for who I was, but I couldn't. I didn't want you to hate me Lena…"_

"_What was the second time?"_

_Kara sighed softly. "The night we were on the plane back from Kasnia. When you said the explosion could have killed me and I said it wouldn't," she said. "When you had your back to me, I had my glasses off and my hands on my hips like I do when I'm in my suit, and I tried to get you to turn around. But…then you said I was the only person who hadn't lied to you and I felt horrible because I was still lying to you." She bit her lip and took her glasses off, setting them in her pocket before looking at Lena with three years of regret in her eyes. "You have every right to hate me. Every right to use whatever you want to put me down and erase the last lying traitor from your life, Lena, and I wouldn't stop you if you did. I couldn't. I couldn't fight my best friend. The tension between us and you hating me is bad enough. I'm not as effective as I used to be in the field. I'm sloppy, I'm letting things get past me. I—"  
_

_Lena held her hand up. "So, it's _my _fault you're letting people die? It's my fault you're not doing your job correctly? That's a load of bullshit, Kara, and you know it." She stood up, reaching into her desk and setting a lead box on the edge of it. "You have one minute to be out of my office, taking that bag of grease with you, and you will never return to this office. I don't care who you think you are, you are no longer welcome here. Get out, or I will open the Kryptonite and force you out, exposing you to my entire office. Do you understand me? Get. Out."_

_Kara nodded softly, grabbing the Big Belly bag and her purse, making her way to the door. "I hope one day you'll forgive me, Lena. If that day is the one were you put that Kryptonite into my chest or my head…I'll fully understand. I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I lied, and I'm sorry I betrayed our friendship. Even if you won't have me, you're still my best friend, Lena. Even if it means we have to fight." She walked out and shut the door, making her way to the elevator before hearing her phone go off. "Figures…from one Supergirl related incident to another…"_

_Lena put the Kryptonite back in her desk, going over to the minibar and pulling out a bottle before rolling her eyes. "She may be a lying bitch, but at least she knew what I drink," she muttered, pulling the cap and taking a drink straight from the bottle._

Lena sighed, running her hands through her hair and pushing the wet curtain down her back before shutting off the now cold shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself before stepping out. She cracked the bathroom door to let the steam out, running her hand over the fogged-up mirror. She looked at her reflection, cheeks red from the heat of the shower before slamming her fist into the mirror, shattering it and causing its pieces to fall into the sink. Turning and walking out, she sat at her make up table before her mind wandered back to the second time she'd seen Kara that day, just an hour before.

_Lena left the office before her receptionist for once, a feat that was mildly amusing to the CEO because she was always last out, first in. Making her way to her car, she pulled into the street to head home before seeing a blue and red blur over the car and crash into the street ahead of her. She slammed on the brakes as Kara's head popped out of the small impact crater, blood on her face. Her eyes got wide and she gasped, despite the anger in her heart for Kara, seeing the way she looked. She looked at Kara as she climbed up, seeing her suit ripped in the abdomen and one arm, Kara still fighting. Lena felt her heart clench, seeing Kara's determination._

"_Lena, get out of here!" Kara said, pushing the car to the side with all of her might as a green blast sailed through the air and into Kara's chest, right where Lena's car had been seconds before. Kara's scream filled the air, the blonde being thrown backward. Lena looked in the mirror and saw Metallo stomping down the street before leaping forward, pinning Kara to the ground._

_Lena watched in horror and, she'd realize in disgust later, a sick sense of justice as Metallo fired point blank into Kara's chest with its Kryptonite heart. She felt her hands clench around the wheel, throwing the car into reverse, speeding away and leaving the battle behind. One half of her brain, the half filled with ideas of vengeance on Kara, hoped Metallo killed her so she'd finally be rid of her lying former best friend. The other half, the half that knew Kara lied for a reason and didn't want her dead, hoped Kara would win, Lena's heart being caught in the middle of the struggle._

Lena felt the tears in her eyes, looking at her reflection in the make-up mirror. "You don't want her dead, Lena…you just want her to suffer like you did," she said. "That's all you want, isn't it? Play the little blonde for a sucker like she did to you for three years?" She heard her phone go off, sighing as she walked over and picked it up, rolling her eyes at the name.

"What, Alex?" she asked, putting it on speaker phone as she threw her towel on the bed, crossing the room to her big walk in closet.

"_You need to come to the DEO. Right now."_

"Why? More lies and secrets?" Lena asked, looking at her phone with a hard stare as if she was trying to light Alex on fire from across town. She pulled her underwear on and grabbed a pair of slacks before tugging them on. "Why should I, Alex?"

"_Kara's dying. Poisoned by Kryptonite because of Metallo. Brainy and I are running every scenario we can to purge the Kryptonite, but the sun generators aren't doing anything. We're running out of options, and…we need a brain bigger than ours to help."_

Lena looked down, realizing which side of her brain had started winning. "I don't know if I should, Alex. The way I treated her today, not to mention the last few months, I'm probably the last person she wants to see." Tears fell down her cheeks, making no move to wipe them away.

"_Well, that's where you're wrong. Ever since we scraped her off of the sidewalk with a dead Metallo robot, all she's done is say your name. Just constant "Lena, I'm sorry." for the last hour. If you're the last person she wants to see while apologizing for lying to you because she's dying of Kryptonite poisoning, then I'm straight and marrying Brainy."_

Lena sobbed a laugh, shaking her head softly. "Alright…alright. I'll be there in ten minutes," she whispered. "Alex, please…keep her alive until then."

"_We'll do our best, Lena. We'll see you soon." _With that, the line went dead, leaving Lena standing in a dark bedroom with the sounds of her own heartbeat in her ears.

She finished dressing and took off out of the penthouse, not giving a damn that she was probably breaking more then one or two traffic laws. She skidded to a stop in the DEO parking garage, taking off for the elevator up to the top floors. Lena walked out, being met with Alex and Brainy.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"Medical," Alex said. "J'onn's with her, so is our mom. I swear, we had this same conversation last year."

"We did, but that was because the air was laced with Kryptonite," Lena said, looking down as she walked into Kara's room behind Alex. The sight on the bed made her heart stop. Kara was looking like a shell of her former self, all color gone from her face, her blonde hair dull.

Kara lifted her head softly, a weak smile finding her lips. "Lee…you came…" She whimpered and laid her head back, closing her eyes softly. "Mmm…"

"No, don't you dare close your eyes," Lena demanded, crossing the room and taking Kara's hand. "Don't you fucking dare. Listen to me, goddamn you. You will not die today. You don't die until I tell you, got it?" She squeezed Kara's hand tightly, her own heart thundering in her chest. "Kara. Kara, look at me."

Kara opened her eyes softly, looking up at Lena. "You came…even though…you hate me," she whispered. "You're still here…"

"Of course, I'm here," Lena whispered, rubbing Kara's hand. "I let my anger get the better of me, Kara. I'm so sorry…" She felt the tears fill her eyes as she pressed her forehead to Kara's hand, her shoulders shaking.

"No…I'm sorry," Kara said, her voice a little stronger. "I shouldn't have lied for so long. I'm sorry, Lee. I'm sorry I put you in that position." She sighed softly, wincing as she put her hand on her chest. "Lena….do you forgive me? I'll understand if you don't.."

Lena sniffled softly, looking up at Kara. "I forgive you. I know you never meant to hurt me, sweetie. I…I'm sorry I let my anger cloud my mind. I know you only lied to protect me, and I'm sorry I let it ruin our friendship."

Kara nodded softly. "It's ok, Lena," she said.

Lena looked at the monitors, seeing Kara's vitals starting to rise. "What's happening?" she asked, looking at Alex and Eliza.

Eliza smiled, looking at the monitor. "She's recovering. I think, and Alex will have to back me up on this, I think that Kara was letting herself die because she thought dying would make you stop hating her, Lena. She'd rather die and take your pain away then live and put you through that every single day."

Lena looked at Kara who just simply nodded. "You idiot," she said, leaning down and hugging Kara tightly. "You are an absolute idiot. Why would you do that?"

Kara hugged Lena back, biting her lip. "Because I can't live with you being mad at me, Lena. I never wanted you to hate me. I never wanted our friendship to fall apart. You're my best friend in the multiverse, and…if I could make up for hurting you, I would."

Lena shook her head softly. "You're so stupid, Kara…" she whispered, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry I made you think like that…"

"I'm sorry I lied," Kara said, rubbing Lena's back. "Do you forgive me?'

Lena looked at Kara and nodded. "I do. Soon as you're out of here, we'll sit and have a long talk, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kara said with a small smile.

Lena smiled softly, sitting beside Kara's bed and rubbing her hand softly. Despite being angry at her less then two hours before, Lena knew she was in the place she needed to be. Kara was her best friend, and the one person she wouldn't trade. She knew in her heart she'd made the right choice to come down to the DEO, one Lena knew she wouldn't regret.


End file.
